Dragonfly
by secretstranger69
Summary: At the end of the war, a new species of people reveal themselves after hiding amongst wizards for centuries. How will the world handle the true identities of many of its most powerful members? Hermione finds herself in the midst of it all and to top it off, Bellatrix is giving her the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Tired of me clogging up your email? This is the last part of my fanfiction birthdaypalooza, I promise. This is just the prolouge (I know it should be an update. I'm sorry). I'm not sure how you guys would take this, so I'll just give you the back story and you decide whether it should continue. I have the first chapter, so if you guys like it, lemme know!

Enjoy

* * *

It was an old story, known only amongst the descendants involved.

Before there were wizards, there were dragons. However, these were not the dragons that exist today. Dragons, real dragons, were merely people with extraordinary strength and magic, a few scales, and well….wings. These people led a peaceful life for several millennia and bore witness the rise of man. They were the ones who taught the steadily evolving creature to harness magic.

Legend has it that one day, after centuries of peace, the wizards grew fearful of their power. This was all due to the anger of one man. He spread panic amongst the people, forcing the leaders to agree to act. Upon an initial meeting, the wizards began to demand the dragons leave the land, their land, the dragons grew furious with the wizards and rightfully so. Unfortunately, this resulted in a show of how easily the wizards could be wiped out. This spread fear amongst the leaders and they too believed the dragons to be an imminent threat.

In order to find a weakness, the leaders created a group of people who became notorious for their defense of the dragons. They were exiled and the dragons welcomed them. They gave them free use of the library, and the wizards learned of their weaknesses. How unaware they were of the tragedy to befall them…

 _"Your highness!" shouted one of the knights. She turned from between the legs of her maidservant. "They have breached the castle! We have escorted many of the families out, all that are left are the two of you and The Blacks."_

 _The queen shook her head, "We only need a few more minutes! You must keep them back until I can deliver the child. She is the key to our future!"_

 _"WHAT?" shouted, Mia, the maidservant._

 _The queen turned and smiled, "Yes. She will restore us to our former glory. You have served me well and I require this one last thing from you. Your child will live a healthy life and one day your descendant will reverse the curse I must bestow on us all." With wide eyes, the woman nodded her consent. The queen turned back to the knight. "Why are the Blacks still here?"_

 _In rushed Dorado Black. "We will help defend the castle! My wife has escaped with our children and the noble line will continue."_

 _The woman smiled and shook her head. The Blacks were the most loyal family, always providing their support and laying down their lives._

 _"AAHH!" screamed the servant as a contraction hit. The queen glanced at her quickly._

 _"It's almost time. Please. You must hold them back until this child is born. Then escape with them while I do my best to save us. Dorado, come quickly."_ _He rushed over and she blew air in his face. The air was so hot it seemed to sway between them. She closed her mouth and smiled. "For your loyalty, your line will be graced with immense power and one day, when the time comes, your children will be born into a line of dragons. Your descendants and Liza's will bring us back to life. I ask that only my line must know of your loyalty, and the others must tell their children that you betrayed me. I see that Mia's descendent will find herself mingling with the wrong people. Please. Protect her. And when the time comes, bring us back to our former glory. My consort will tell you how." He bowed, and thanked the queen profusely. She kissed his head. "No. Thank_ _ **you,**_ _my friend."_

 _The two men left, swords and wands drawn, and closed the door behind them, locking it._

 _Moments later, the baby was delivered and the maidservant watched with wide eyes as the queen whispered an incantation and blew visibly warm air over her child. The baby coo'd at her and the queen smiled fondly as she handed the young girl to her mother, "What shall you name her?"_

 _"Liza." She answered, staring down at her newborn in wonder._

 _The queen smiled and left the room after kissing the child's forehead._

 _She walked out to see Dorado take a sword to the shoulder, while her ever faithful knight and consort was backed against a wall, sweating as he fought off the magic assaulting him._

 _"STOP!" She yelled just as wands were raised to fire the spell that would kill her men. "We surrender."_

 _The fighting stopped and the wizards looked around, questioning if they should obey. While they were confused, the queen gestured for her two knights to assist the maidservant out._

 _Suddenly laughter rang out from the back, "It isn't your surrender we desire, dragon. It's your extinction."_

 _She glared at the man, "Merlin."_

 _He bowed mockingly, "Queen Maria."_

 _She reigned in her anger and addressed the crowd, "You fear our strength, but there is a way to make us practically equal to you."_

 _Merlin opened his mouth to spew undoubtedly hateful words, but suddenly three men stepped forward. "Practically?" One asked._

 _She tilted her head in a slight nod, "With practice and effort, any one of my descendants could become very powerful, but only as powerful as the strongest of you."_

 _He hummed and summoned the leaders. They talked it over and turned to Maria. "How do you accomplish this feat?"_

 _Maria smiled dangerously, "I must be blooded by killing one man in a fit of rage, and this will curse my people to the end of time to live as regular magical folk. I happily volunteer Merlin for the cause."_

 _Merlin's eyes widened and he growled, "You bitch!" He fired off several spells and she merely flicked her hand, deflecting them._

 _"Very well." Said the leaders and the queen roared._

 _"I TRUSTED YOU!" She shouted and bombarded the man with spells. He did his best to keep up but eventually was flung into a wall. She stood over his crumpled body. "You disgust me, you weak sniveling bastard. All of this for what?! A crumbled friendship for WHAT?! For my denial to share our magic with you? What part of it doesn't work that way passed over your stupid little head?" Her body shook with rage and she lifted him with a fist around his neck. Rearing back, she balled her free hand into a fist and punched him repeatedly until he moved no more._

 _Standing up, she stared at his lifeless body and the blood on her hands. "Liza." She whispered peacefully as she felt the buildup of power that would end her life and save so many more. Her body glowed with a pulsing red light that grew out and became blinding. It soon faded and she was no more._

That day, a collective scream was heard as their wings molded into their backs and they were drained of their strength. Once in a safe place, the families gathered round and the maidservant told them what the queen did, what her descendant would one day do. They swore their allegiance to Liza and to the one remaining heir of the queen.

All, except the Blacks.

Or at least, that's what the families had their descendants believe.

* * *

Bellatrix walked into the room where the young girl sat and was immediately assaulted with questions from her sister.

"Are you certain?!" Narcissa somehow managed to shriek silently.

Bellatrix glared, "Don't be foolish. Of course I am. I've had a growing headache since the moment she stepped in the building."

"Bellatrix what the hell are we going to do?" Narcissa hissed softly.

Bellatrix sighed and raised a hand to her aching forehead, "I have no idea.

"Should we – ?"

"No." Bellatrix said, "Not yet. It's not time. _He_ needs to be gone before we do anything. I will not have him making it his mission to destroy us. No. If Potter fails, we are the backup plan."

Narcissa sighed, "Very well Bella. Then what do you propose?"

Bella looked back at the scared girl. "It shouldn't take those idiot kids too long to cook up a plan. They are surprisingly slippery. Yes, we'll continue as normal. The amount of torture it would take for her to crack is much greater than anything I will do today."

Narcissa frowned, "But Bella. When it's time to actually go through with it…"

Bella looked back at her sister, solemnly. "I know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, play your part."

With that she turned and marched towards the frightened girl, smirking madly.

* * *

A/N: So? Yay or Nay?


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix walked into the room where the young girl sat and was immediately assaulted with questions from her sister.

"Are you certain?!" Narcissa somehow managed to shriek silently.

Bellatrix glared, "Don't be foolish. Of course I am. I've had a growing headache since the moment she stepped in the building just as father said I would. Its her alright."

"Bellatrix what the hell are we going to do?" Narcissa hissed softly.

Bellatrix sighed and raised a hand to her aching forehead, "I have no idea."

"Should we – ?"

"No." Bellatrix said, "Not yet. It's not time. _He_ needs to be gone before we do anything. I will not have him making it his mission to destroy us. No. If Potter fails, we are the backup plan."

Narcissa sighed, "Very well Bella. Then what do you propose?"

Bella looked back at the scared girl. "It shouldn't take those idiot kids too long to cook up a plan. They are surprisingly slippery. Yes, we'll continue as normal. The amount of torture it would take for her to crack is much greater than anything I will do today. That snake is a fool if he thinks he can just keep the sword of Gryffindor, I'm sure the girl will admit to finding it."

Narcissa frowned, "But Bella. When it's time to actually go through with it…"

Bella looked back at her sister, solemnly. "I know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, play your part. Alert the king that she's been found."

* * *

While Harry was facing off with Voldemort in the final battle, Severus Snape lie in the boathouse, dying slowly from the venom. "B-be-bu…" he choked out. Two cracks filled him with small relief.

"NO!" twin voices shouted and raced over to him. Anti-venom was poured down his throat, but it was too late. There was only one thing that could save him. "D-do it." He whispered and he faintly heard the sound of swearing and then another crack announcing the departure of the Calvary.

"Hold on." A sweet voice whispered. "Just hold on." He coughed and held tightly to the hand on his neck, both of them praying that Bellatrix would succeed.

* * *

Bellatrix raced towards the final battle and located her prey. She was running short on time, but she had to be smart about this. She apparated just in front of the running children and latched onto the girl. She cackled, and instantly Hermione froze, making it safe enough for Bellatrix to disapparate them from the battle.

Once they were in the clearing, Bellatrix threw her to the ground and retrieved her wand. Summoning all of her mental strength, she prepared herself for the horrifying screams she was about to draw from the girl. All in all, it only took a matter of seconds for her to throw Hermione down and scream Crucio.

Hermione's shouts were more horrific as Bellatrix increased the strength of the spell. Eventually, she couldn't even scream anymore. Bellatrix's headache increased, the longer she held the spell and she held to her head, shouting.

 _Come on, come on. We're running out of time!_ Bellatrix thought and twisted her wand, strengthening the spell and her headache. Hermione began convulsing, and Bella's eyes widened as she recognized the signs. "Yes!" She shouted and increased the strength of the spell once more, until Bella could feel her headache reach it's climax and snap.

Suddenly, Hermione shouted.

"STOP!"

Bellatrix was blown backwards by some invisible force and released a grunt as her back slammed into a tree. Her head no longer hurt, but the same could not be said for the rest of her body. Wincing, she looked up at Hermione's position and brought up her hand to shield her face from the bright light emanating from the young girl. The wind whirled fiercely around her, blowing the trees back, until a couple fell around her. Bellatrix watched as the light slowly faded out, and Hermione slowly stood, bare save for her pants. Bellatrix marveled at the beautiful creature before her and stood, walking towards her slowly.

"I did it?"

Hermione's wings extended slowly and as she held to her head, Bellatrix noted the scales on the back of her hand. At the same time, Narcissa's patronus approached her and alerted her that Serverus was alive and well.

"I did it!" She shouted and tossed her hands up. Just then, Hermione swayed and Bellatrix rushed forward to catch her. "Oh no. No come on. Stand up girl!"

Hermione pushed her off and glared, "Stay back!" She yelled furiously. Her wings flared out angrily and Bellatrix felt an odd fluttering in her stomach at the sight. Hermione was unlike anything she had ever seen, a silent power radiating from her stance. Unfortunately, she couldn't maintain it. Hermione swayed violently and Bellatrix caught her.

"I'm not here to hurt you, silly girl." She said. "Do you even know what you are?"

Still holding to her head, Hermione frowned, "What? Yes? A witch?" Bellatrix snorted and pointed at her wings.

"You sure?"

Hermione's head turned slowly to the appendages and she jumped back, nearly falling once more. Bellatrix caught her again, rolling her eyes.

"What in Godric's - ?!" Hermione uttered, shocked. She looked at Bellatrix again and pushed her away, "And stop touching me!"

This time she fell to her knees, and under the stress of her new wings and Bellatrix being near her, she passed out. Bellatrix caught her before she fell completely and sighed to herself.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Bellatrix huffed as she tied for the fourth time to pick up Hermione without damaging her wings. Standing the limp woman up, she worked on moving her over her shoulder. Unfortunately, Hermione jolted awake and shouted, throwing Bellatrix off balance. "Whoa!" She yelled as she fell over. Hermione's head hit the ground. Hard.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she realized what happened. "Oh fuck." She poked the unresponsive brunette. "Oh fuck I killed her. He's gonna kill me." She pressed her head against Hermione's naked chest and sighed with relief as she heard a strong heartbeat.

"Oh fuck." She sighed and then blushed as she realized where her head was. "Fuck." She said and sat up quickly, her cheeks burning as she tried to ignore how soft Hermione's breasts were. "Fuuuuck."

"Do you always swear this much?" Hermione groaned and sat up slowly, gripping her head.

Bellatrix's eyes widened but she quickly cooled her expression. "Yep."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why aren't I dead? And why do I have wings? What just happened? Why am I naked?!"

Bellatrix crossed her eyes and plopped down on the ground, "Merlin shut up. Long story short: I'm a good guy, my family swore to bring back the original dragons, crucio'ing you was the key, you're a dragon, and we are in the nearest field I could get to, and It's probably something to do with the wings busting out of the shirt you had on. Now I need you to fly us back to Hogwarts so we can report to the king and do damage control."

Hermione blinked. "WHAT?!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "The king will explain everything and no doubt indulge in your curiosity. But I was given specific orders for you to fly us there, if you're conscious. Politics or something like that."

Hermione squeaked out a word/sound and Bellatrix blinked this time, thoroughly impressed by the sound.

"I'm not sure what _that_ was, but it wasn't the sound of wings flapping. So lets go. Chop chop. Flap flap."

Hermione's eye twitched and she exhaled forcefully, her wings flexing in anger. "Let me get this straight. I'm a dragon. You're…what?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Human. The most beautiful one you've ever seen I'm sure."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Not with those teeth. And that's not what I meant. Am I meant to believe that you are a good guy? After all the torture you've put me through? How do I know that you didn't come up with all this while I was passed out?"

Bellatrix's smirk fell and she balled her hand in a fist to keep from raising it to her mouth. Hermione's barb hurt more than she would let on. "You'll never know unless you fly us there will you?"

Hermione glared, "I'm naked!"

Bellatrix waved her hand, "As are thousands of people across the world. They're just breasts."

Suddenly Narcissa's patronus bounded up to them. "Bellatrix, hurry! Things are getting out of hand. We need the girl!"

"Fuck." Bellatrix said and stood. "Look believe me or not, the one person with answers is at Hogwarts. Shall we?"

Hermione stood and her wings flared out as she shouted, "I'm naked!"

Bellatrix stepped towards her. "No one cares! So you've got tits and scales down your arms! You're normal, Hermione. This is how your ancestors walked about on a daily basis."

Hermione growled and stepped forward as well, "I care! I'm not baring my breast to the entire bloody world!"

Belaltrix sneered as they were nose to nose, "You've got fucking wings! Use them to cover up. Your people need you!"

Hermione stared into dark brown eyes that were aglow with fury and took a step back. She took a calming breath, Bellatrix had a point. Her chin rose and she looked at the large appendages that seemed to have a mind of their own. As she stared at them, they came round the front of her, and hid her breast from Bellatrix.

"Fine." She growled. "How do I - ?" Her wings extended and flapped. She yipped as she rose in the air for a few seconds and fell back down. Bellatrix steadied her.

Hermione pushed her away and gasped as Bellatrix literally flew back a few feet. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes widened to saucers. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Bellatrix snarled as she stood, "What do you care!"

Smoke puffed out of Hermione's nose as her eyes turned hard and Bellatrix felt her heart stutter. "I don't. Let's get this over with." She gestured for Bellatrix to stand with her back towards her.

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered as she felt Hermione's front pressed to her back. Hermione shook her head behind her.

"I despise you." Hermione said and before Bellatrix could respond (but not before her heart could pulse in pain) they were flying. They started off in a faulty flying pattern, alternating between falling and rising, but soon Hermione straightened out and they sped towards Hogwarts as Bellatrix pointed her the way.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So my birthday was on Thursday right? By Tuesday, I swore off alcohol. I'm still recovering.

* * *

"I despise you." Hermione said and before Bellatrix could respond (but not before her heart could pulse in pain) they were flying. They started off in a faulty flying pattern, alternating between falling and rising, but soon Hermione straightened out and they sped towards Hogwarts as Bellatrix pointed her the way.

Bellatrix was grateful for the journey, the tears falling from her eyes could be blamed on the wind. For some odd reason, Hermione's words were shooting past every wall she'd built in herself and striking her heart. Why did she want Hermione to trust her so badly? Why did she wonder about her smile? Why did she have to be the one to torture the most beautiful creature she had ever seen? She damned her ancestors for accepting the duty and the queen for forcing her into this position. Upon sight of the castle, Bellatrix silenced her turmoil and wiped her eyes.

"There!" she yelled and pointed to where she could see wings and a group of people on the ground.

Hermione sighed, "Here we go. I supposed I'm expected to be friendly with you?"

Bellatrix chuckled, "You're not as dumb as you look Granger."

Hermione growled and dived, smirking at the yelp Bellatrix released. Just before they hit the ground, Hermione's wings expanded and slowed their descent, simultaneously attracting everyone's attention as they landed in between the two groups of people.

"Hermione!" Someone yelled as they landed.

Hermione's wings folded around herself, shielding her breasts from the dozens of eyes upon them. Someone shouted her name again and a familiar form pushed through the crowd to her. "Harry!" she said and smiled.

Harry stopped short when he saw Bellatrix at her side. "What are you doing with _her_?"

Hermione sighed, "I know Harry, but look at me. Not exactly normal am I?"

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her wings. Ron paled, "You mean you're one of _them_?!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Ronald!" she said sharply. "Yes I'm one of them. Is there a problem with that? Or do years of friendship not overcome a pair of wings?"

Ron flushed, "N-no. I just – why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "I didn't know how."

Harry's eyes returned to Bellatrix and he raised his wand, "That doesn't explain her."

Though it pained her, Hermione stepped slightly in front of Bellatrix and raised her chin defiantly at Harry. Bellatrix felt her foolish heart warm, but then Hermione's words echoed back at her.

 _I despise you._

The pain from those words sharpened her focus.

Just then, Severus stepped in. "Bellatrix is one of us. A trusted ally. She and Ms. Granger have brought our kind back from the worst point of our history."

Hermione frowned, and Bellatrix whispered, "He's the king. Bow your head or something."

Bellatrix watched as Severus turned to Hermione, his posture the regal and open look she had seen only when they were alone. She was glad that her friend could now hold his head high in public. She watched with bated breath as he and Hermione made eye contact.

Now that the dragons were back, every interaction held some political purpose. Bellatrix felt for Hermione. One moment she was part of the golden trio with the weight of the wizarding world on her shoulders, the next, she was being heralded as the savior of a people she'd never known she had.

She looked over Hermione's shoulder at Minerva who too had a hopeful yet sympathetic look on her face. When her eyes connected with Bellatrix, she frowned, and suddenly Bellatrix remembered that her family was thought to be the enemy. She sighed. She had only friend in the world right now, and it was doubtful he would ever find the time for her again, or she him.

She turned her eyes back to Hermione and watched as the woman bowed slightly, "My King."

Bellatrix stepped beside her and bowed as well, "My King. We came as soon as we heard that Voldemort was dead." Turning to Harry, she smiled slightly, still self-conscious from Hermione's jab at her teeth. "I hear I have you to thank for that. That vile man was getting on my nerves."

There was a shocked silence from everyone and Hermione did her best to look as though it was old news.

Harry shook his head, "No. I don't believe you! You killed Sirius!"

Severus stepped forward, "Under my orders, Harry. You've seen my memories. Sirius attacked me knowing full well who I was. I offered him the chance to apologize and tell me with whom his loyalties lie. He spat at my feet. A death sentence under our laws." He looked to the crowd of humans and spotted journalists.

Bellatrix tuned out of the speech and let her eyes roam Hermione's back. Her wings were a deep red color, unlike Severus' who were white and everyone else who were black. Their wings were extremely large and Bellatrix wanted nothing more than for Hermione to wrap her up in them. The area where wings melded into skin was slightly red, but dark scales lined the area and traveled from her shoulder, down the sides of her arms, as well as the sides of her ribs. Bellatrix wondered at how Hermione would feel if she ran her lips over them.

 _Not with those teeth._

Exhaling, she focused on the task at hand and ignored her treacherous thoughts.

* * *

Severus wrapped up the speech and ordered everyone to fly with him. They were all going to return to his estate, the royal estate. Hermione turned to Bellatrix and, unlike before, scooped her up gently, holding her bridal style. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and tried not to blatantly enjoy the moment.

"How many of…us are there?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix scrunched her face up, "That's a complicated question. We are sort of spread out, so we really won't know until everyone gets together."

Hermione huffed, "Well what happened that I ended up born to muggles?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "Who knows? If I had to guess I'd say that the 'curse' pretty much turned you all into normal wizards and left you susceptible to birthing squibs. Either way we have been handed a grand opportunity. Unfortunately for you, that means a lot of what happens between wizards and dragons will depend a great deal on you."

Hermione growled, "What is this curse anyway?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "So many fucking questions. Look there's sure to be books somewhere in the castle. So how about you focus on flying and – FUCK!"

Bellatrix screamed as Hermione released her. Luckily, she kept a tight grip on the woman's neck, "HERMIONE!" She shouted and the brunette laughed.

"Hermione!" This time it was Snape who shouted her name and thankfully, Bellatrix felt arms wrap around her waist again.

"Godsdamn you!" she shouted angrily and tightened her grip.

Hermione chuckled, "Serves you right."

For the rest of the flight, Bellatrix was silent. She was being ridiculous of course. She knew full well that she provoked Hermione, and that she shouldn't have been surprised by the response. But she had always had a small fear of falling from too great a height. She was terrified when Hermione let go. Of course, even though she was well aware of how one sided her emotions were, it still hurt that Hermione would do that to her.

Seriously. What the hell was going on with her?

They landed, and immediately, Bellatrix pushed away from Hermione, trying (failing) not to display her feelings.

"Bellatrix." Severus called as he walked towards them. "Are you alright?"

She held her head high and huffed, "I'm fine. Just a little disagreement."

He placed a wing around her and turned to Hermione, glaring disapprovingly, "Because you are very new to this, I will not punish you, but Hermione you are never to do that again. Bellatrix trusted you with her life. Apologize."

Hermione flushed and murmured an apology, looking properly chastised. Bellatrix nodded in acceptance, though thankfully she still looked angry. Not because of what happened, but because Bellatrix knew she couldn't stay mad at the young woman. Which was awful.

Severus looked around and spoke to the people gathered around them. "Missing something aren't we?" He asked and everyone chuckled. A few people whooped and he raised his hands.

Bellatrix tuned out again to the big speech and instead looked around at the familiar faces. Her brows rose as she realized she was pretty much staring at the pillar of the wizarding community: Minerva McGonagall (who was still frowning at her), The Longbottoms (drool free, though the boy was frowning harder than Minerva), The Zabinis (Mild frownage), Aberforth Dumbledore (general frown), Aurora Sinastra (more frowning) and a host of families she didn't know. All of whom, were frowning at her. All of whom were also naked from the waist up. Apparently those wings don't like clothes. Hermione was the only one covering herself and Bellatrix nearly rolled her eyes.

"…Bellatrix." Severus said and her attention snapped back to the speech. "I've noticed the frowns being directed at her. I am well aware that you were all told that the Black family betrayed the crown. This was a lie concocted by the queen. The black family, Bellatrix herself, has always only ever served the crown. She followed in the footsteps of her ancestors and saved us, saved me, from the brink of death, even going so far as to execute her treacherous cousin, Sirius.

"Now I will finish, what she started. Hermione, you may not know this, but we have horns, and only the true heir to the crown can cause their growth. May I?"

Hermione nodded and Severus placed his hand on her head. He and the dragons around all groaned and tilted their head back as two horns, the same color as their wings sprouted from the tops of their heads.

Bellatrix vaguely heard as Severus addressed the crowd once more. Her eyes were firmly locked on Hermione. Her horns, much like everyone else's, were as black as her scales. However, she was unique in that there were streaks of red passing through. Simply put, she was gorgeous and Bella's heart was flipping in her chest, demanding to be given to the dragon before her.

"Bella." Severus' voice again pulled her from her oogling. "Why don't you go get your family?"

She nodded and with a quick bow, stepped back so she could apparate.

"Wait. Take Hermione with you."

Bellatrix and Hermione both shouted, "No!"

Severus rose a brow, "Problem?"

Bellatrix licked her lip and stepped up to him whispering, "I understand the need for politics, but sire please don't ask Hermione to choose between her friends and the woman who tortured her _twice._ Not so soon. And please don't make me fly with her again right now."

He nodded and gestured for someone she didn't recognize to step forward and ordered him to accompany her. Bellatrix sighed with relief and they flew off to the manor.

* * *

A/N: I swear i am working on everything else. How was it?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so i've meaning to mention: This and Dark woman both have people with wings, because they are both derived from the same crappy story I wrote back in high school. So I'm basically writing two new ones of an old one thats way too long for me to fix. Not to mention the whole dragon thing was the plotline of that one so i wont be post it.

Anyway, I'm working on everything today, so hopefully maybe I'll update a couple of other things.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bellatrix hit the ground running and flung open the door.

"Bella!"

"Andy!" she shouted and wrapped her youngest sister in her arms, both of them crying. Narcissa, ever the pureblood lady, calmly walked over and let herself be swept in between them, silent tears falling down her face.

It had been several years since the three had been together. As children, the women were taught to date only purebloods, in hopes that they would mate with a dragon and cash in on the promise the queen made to Dorado. When Andromeda chose a muggle instead, Cygnus burned her from the tree, declaring her a traitor to the Dragons. The three women tried to keep in contact, but the war made it far too dangerous. Not to mention Bellatrix had half begun to buy into Voldemort's drabble in order to continue her role as his right hand, plus the whole Azkaban fiasco. As a result, she hadn't been in the right mind frame to see Andromeda for a very long time. She tightened her arms around her little sister and apologized repeatedly through her tears. Andy would never know how hateful she had gotten towards her, and Bellatrix hoped to keep it that way.

After several long moments, the three of them parted and Narcissa cleaned their faces.

"Is it true Bella? Are they back?"

Bellatrix nodded, her eyes never leaving the features that looked so much like her own. "It's true Andybear."

Andromeda felt tears well up at the sound of her old nickname. She and Bellatrix used to be as inseparable as the twins they appeared to be. She had wondered whether or not things between them would resume, but hearing that name wiped all doubts from her mind. Andromeda reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately, "Where are they? When do we have to return? Do we have time for a quick introduction? There's someone you need to meet."

Bellatrix frowned in confusion, "They're all at the king's castle. I'm sure we have time. Who is it Andy?"

Andromeda smiled, "Your niece, Bella. Nymphadora?"

Bellatrix guffawed, "I can't believe you named her that!"

The red head stepped into the room. "Me either." She mumbled. "Wotcher Auntie Bella. Please. Call me Tonks."

Bellatrix smiled at her, "Tonks. Oh Andy she's beautiful."

"Trouble!"

The women whipped their heads around and ran out the front door. They were greeted by large black wings protecting them from a gathering of wizards.

"Look, we don't know what you are," Someone said to the dragon, "but it's clear Bellatrix isn't one of you. That makes her one of us and that means she needs to be held accountable for the crimes she committed during the war."

Andromeda stepped in front of the crowd, "My sister did what she had to in order to keep her family alive and obey orders from the crown. She is not one of you."

The crowd gasped. "How can you say that?!" Harry shouted. "She disowned you for marrying a muggleborn!"

Andromeda shook her head and found herself saddened by the young boy's display. She had known him to be a kind, forgiving lad, but now he held nothing but hate in his eyes. "No, Harry. My father did. My sisters chose to go along with it. As you can see, the moment the war was over, we reunited."

Harry's face scrunched and Andromeda could practically see the denial. "No!" He shouted and fired a spell at the woman. It hit the wards and fizzled out.

Narcissa stepped forward, ignoring Bellatrix's pleading eyes. "Mr. Potter, I see how strongly you desire revenge for the death of your godfather, but I assure you, you did not know the man as well as you think. Sirius was a cruel man to those he did not care for, much more so after Azkaban. I ask that you take your rabble and leave. I never pegged the chosen one to be so much like Voldemort."

Harry's eyes widened and he flinched back, "I am nothing like him!"

Narcissa rose her brow, "Really Mr. Potter? Because trying to hang an innocent woman for what you perceive as a personal blow sounds like something that snake would do. It's not like you're here for anyone other than Sirius, are you?"

Bellatrix slammed her head into her hands. She knew that tone of voice. Cissy was worked up and about to insult everyone in that group. She had two choices:

Step out and hope her presence doesn't deteriorate things quicker, or remain hidden and hope Andromeda could stop Narcissa.

Before she could even decide what course of action to take, she felt the wards go down.

"NOW!" Someone shouted and all hell broke loose.

Spells flew back and forth between the two groups of people. The dragon managed to fend off many of the spells, but there were far too many wizards.

"Apparate out of here, now!" he shouted and the three women who were back to back shouted that anti-apparition wards were up.

He shook his head, "I've called for backup! Just don't get hit!"

A spell whizzed by Bellatrix's head and she snarked, "Such helpful advice."

"Tonks!" Someone shouted. Bellatrix nearly fell over. She knew that voice! Hermione had come for her!

*Them*

Hermione came for them. Hell, she probably wasn't even thinking about Bellatrix, unless it was to ponder the depth of her sheer hatred. And honestly, Bellatrix could admit she deserved it. Maybe she could've taken it a bit easier on the girl, and maybe hinted even slightly that she was a -

"Bellatrix pay attention!" Narcissa yelled and blocked a spell from hitting her airhead of a sister. Bellatrix blinked back into focus and began throwing spells again. She watched as the figures in the sky approached at a breakneck speed. It was far too risky for them to land and grab them. They would have to snatch them up one by one. She grimaced. Their only backup was Hermione and Aberforth Dumbledore.

Three dragons for four people. Bellatrix wasn't stupid; she had a hunch she would get left behind.

"When I give the signal," the dragon fighting with them shouted, "Raise your hands!"

The four women yelled their agreement.

"Three!"

Bellatrix's eyes flitted between Hermione and the battle raging before her.

"Two!"

Dear god she was beautiful.

"One!"

"Tonks!" Hermione shouted and Bellatrix's heart broke. Hermione never even spared her a second thought.

"NOW!"

The four women rose their hands just as the dragon fired at the ground around them, raising dust. For several heartbeats, the spells stopped and all that could be heard was that of wings beating furiously. Bellatrix could feel when they were all gone and she was still on the ground. The dust settled and just as she predicted, she was alone in the midst of their attackers.

Her head held high, Bellatrix stood her ground and raised her wand, prepared to take them on until she died fighting.

For the King.

For Hermione.

* * *

"AUNTY BELLA!" Tonks shouted in Hermione's arms. "NO!" she squirmed and Hermione grunted.

"Hold still Tonks!"

Tonks struggled harder and started hitting Hermione. "You save her! YOU SAVE HER NOW!"

Hermione frowned, "Why?! Why do you even care?!"

Tonks scoffed as though she was disgusted, "Why don't _you_?! After everything she has done for you, for your king! I thought you were the smart one Hermione. Harry and Ron just attacked her for bullshit reasons and here you are leaving her to the firing squad! She's. Not. What. You. Think. She. Is. Now SAVE HER. Or I will."

Hermione sighed and clumsily handed Tonks off to Aberforth. "I'm going back for Bellatrix." She said in a resigned tone. He nodded and flew off. Hermione turned around and was amazed at the audacity of Bellatrix. She wasn't entirely certain the woman needed saving.

* * *

Sweat fell down Bellatrix's face in rivulets as she relentlessly fought of the multitude of attacks. The idiots had yet to surround her, and instead only a few were facing her head on. She had been forced back a bit, but she was definitely giving them a run for their money. Hell, she impressed herself a few times. Unfortunately, she was tiring. Her best display yet and she knew that none of those bastards would tell anyone how superior her magic was to theirs.

A shame. Even Voldemort would've been proud of her.

Suddenly, there was a shadow over her head. She looked up just in time to see Hermione land in front of her and wrap her up in her wings. Shocked, Bellatrix was unable to help the young woman get her out of there. She was as lifeless as a doll.

She only snapped out of it when she saw her childhood house crumble down.

"NO!" She shrieked mid air and reached for it behind Hermione. The brunette continued flying farther away and Bellatrix simply laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. They flew in silence, Hermione respecting Bellatrix's obvious turmoil. As they landed, Bellatrix slowly released her. "Thank you for coming back for me. I'm certain it was painful for you to save someone you deem so undeserving."

Hermione blinked, "Excuse me?! You say that like I don't have spinal issues from what you did to me!"

Bellatrix glared, "And you say that like I enjoyed what I was FORCED to do you if I wanted to see my family survive this ridiculous war! You say that like I didn't endure hundreds of Crucio's and have to pretend like I thought I deserved them! You aren't the only one scarred by this war Granger! My only hope was that one day it would end and I would get to see the Dragons the former queen wrote of so lovingly. And what happens then?! I'm hated by everyone! Even with the King's pardon, you still hate me!"

Hermione's eyes softened and Bellatrix sneered, "Don't you dare pity me when I could see just how much it hurt you to save my life." With that, she turned and stormed off.

The moment she entered the castle, she was rushed by her sisters and niece. "I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

"You're not." Andromeda said bluntly, "But the king requests your presence."

Bellatrix sighed. When the hell would she catch a break?

Fixing her face, she waltzed into the throne room and kneeled before Severus. "How may I serve you?"

Severus's voice was heavy with regret and sorrow for his friend. "Bellatrix I am sorry that you have sacrificed the most for us and have been treated so cruelly still. I will have a talk with Hermione. She is still so young and new to all of this. Once I feel you she won't abandon you to the masses I will send the two of you out to connect with our estranged family. I'm certain there is damage control to be done."

Bellatrix's mind went blank. Out? With Hermione? Alone? What?

"H-how far out, may I ask?"

Severus shrugged elegantly. "East Asia. South America. Wherever there is news of someone sprouting wings."

Bellatrix choked on the air in her lungs. "Why me? I'm just-"

Severus gestured for her to rise. "You are more than just anything Bellatrix. You brought us back. And you are my friend. You often talked about traveling. Here is your chance. Take your time. The two of you can vacation in between work." He smiled and Bellatrix paled.

That bastard! He fucking knows!

He smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Go rest Bellatrix. I should have Hermione ready for you in a week or two."

Her eye twitched and she could see him nearly give in to the laughter he was barely restraining.

Fucking bastard. If this worked she'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying not to make the same mistake I made with Making a Deal. I don't want this to be drawn out with every minute detail of every day. Let me know if i'm telling you too much or too little.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! I'm sorry, but Hermione is still not quite nice to her soulmate. I myself rather like this dynamic, but I assure all you heartbroken readers, cruel Hermione is slowly coming to an end. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione tensely walked into the room with Snape and was glad to see they were alone. She looked at him with a sigh, very clearly tired of the games she was forced to play. "What is going on?"

Severus dragged a hand over his face. "Multiple things, and quite frankly Hermione I don't know where to start. I would like to express my disappointment in your behavior towards Bellatrix, but honestly, I can't fault you for feeling no loyalty for the woman who tortured you multiple times." He sighed and paced the room.

"First thing is first. You need to know what you are. I know how much you thrive for books and information, so I will give you free reign of my library. The first books you will read however, will be the queen's diary and the official book on our history. As for your friends, I am sorry, Hermione but I would prefer you not tell them that you were forced into this. As you have seen, your precious McGonagall is one of us. She has volunteered to guide you through this and be your mentor of sorts. You will have much to learn though I am certain it is no problem for you. Still, I would like to apologize. I am sure the queen had no clue that this is how you would return us: clueless and traumatized."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, sir...er…what do I call you?"

He gave a small smile. "I'm aware the transition will be strange as you have known me only as your surly professor, but I assure you if you give me the chance, I will prove to be a just king that you are happy to serve. I think it best you refer to me as sire in public, but in private, Severus or Snape is just fine."

Hermione nodded, "Yes…sire." She made a face and Snape laughed.

"Trust me, that was equally as strange to hear from you."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "When can I see Harry and Ron?"

Severus worked his jaw and sighed. "I trust you Hermione. You can go see them whenever you wish, though I would prefer it be after you have mastered flying and use of all the new powers afforded to you. I only ask that if you leave the grounds, you alert someone to your whereabouts in case you are attacked. That goes for everyone, not just you. You're dismissed." He halted mid turn and added, "That means you bow before you leave."

Hermione bowed and left. The moment she stepped outside, Minerva swept her into a hug, and Hermione could do nothing but accept because Merlin she really needed it.

"Oh I have been so worried about you child. And it seems I was right to. You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

Hermione sniffled and shook her head, "I haven't. It's been one thing after another, I'm so tired Minerva."

Minerva put her wing and one arm around Hermione and nodded, "I know, child. Come to my quarters. I'll feed ya an ya can rest for days if need be."

Hermione allowed herself to be led through the castle and for the first time in a year, she relaxed. If there was anyone in this world she trusted to keep her safe, it was Minerva McGonagall. The two of them were closer than she was with anyone, including Harry and Ron, and Hermione was more than grateful that Minerva was there to guide her through this mess. Once fed and in bed, Hermione realized how tired she was, and with Minerva's soft voice singing her a lullaby, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Bellatrix ran her hand over her face as she entered the library and turned to see her two sisters staring her down. "What?" She asked with a frown.

Andy spoke first. "You have a crush on that Hermione girl don't you?"

Narcissa crossed her arms, "Bella, I know how you can be a glutton for heartache, but this…"

Bellatrix gaped, "For fucks sake you two have been reunited for what? An hour? And I'm already getting double teamed?"

"Bella…" Narcissa warned.

And Bellatrix gave an indignant look, "And what about you with your crush on the king?"

Andromeda's brows rose and she turned to narcissa with her arms crossed. "Oh really now?"

Narcissa's eyes widened and she flushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bellatrix leered, "Oh please Cissy. I saw you in that boathouse. You were frozen like stone until I pulled you down to him."

Andromeda shook her head, "So now you're both gluttons for heartache."

The two sisters turned to Andromeda and back to each other.

"She thinks we don't know." Narcissa said and glanced over at her. "Would you like the honors?"

Bellatrix smirked at the audible gulp from Andromeda, "Oh no. It's your turn, I insist."

Naricissa turned on Andromeda, "And what about your thing for us?"

Andromeda's eyes bulged comically and she squeaked, "What?!"

Bellatrix laughed and they approached her slowly, "Oh yes sister. We know – "

"Exactly what it is you crave from us." Narcissa finished.

Andromeda stood still as the women circled her. Head held high, she stared straight ahead. "How? And 'craved'. Past tense. It was a childhood fantasy that I quickly squashed."

"Really?" Narcissa's murmured as she moved hair from the woman's face. "Then why are you trembling, big sister?"

"Are you afraid? You seem like you need a hug, little sister."

Andromeda groaned. "How the hell did you two find out about that?" She waved them away and stepped out of their deadly circle of depravity. "And stop touching me!"

They both laughed, "Dear diary," they said together.

"Bellatrix's hair is amazing. I'm so lucky to share it but mine will never compare with her perfect curls and perfect beauty. Narcissa's however is a perfect match! If only I could have the two of them in my bed. How they would hold me!"

Narcissa's put her hand to her forehead, mocking andromeda and Bellatrix dipped her, caressing her face.

"Andy I love you. I love you!" She mockingly kissed Narcissa.

"I KNEW IT!" Andromeda shouted and the two women broke into laughter once more. "Bitches…" Andromeda murmured and they hugged her.

"Awww. We still love you."

Andromeda pouted for a few seconds more before eventually joining the laughter. Their fun was brought to a slow halt as Bellatrix yawned. "Hey, where is Draco?" She asked as the three of walked towards Bella's bedroom. They needed the comfort of each other more than their privacy tonight.

"He's locked himself away somewhere in the castle. He's quite angry with me and his father, and rightfully so." Narcissa's said with a sad sigh. "I am hoping he will come to me soon. Where is Tonks?"

Andromeda shrugged, "I have no idea. She was fuming when she arrived earlier though. She had several choice words for Bella's little girlfriend."

Bella shook her head as she thought over the events of the day, "I get the middle."

Narcissa watched her crawl into bed and felt nothing but sympathy for her seemingly (for the first time) defeated big sister. "Who knows Bella, maybe the king will talk sense into her."

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

"I refuse."

"What?"

Minerva shook her head. "I refuse to forgive her!"

Hermione scoffed, "Minerva I don't like the woman either, but you have to understand – "

"Understand what?! That the queen put her where she is? Fine. But understand why she carved that – that word into your arm?!"

Hermione's arm twitched and she sighed. "Fine. You have a point there. But Minerva you can't glare at her for the rest of – "

"Watch me."

Hermione sighed again and this time laughed. "You're ridiculous!"

Minerva smiled, "Perhaps, but if it makes you smile Hermione, I'll be so stubborn an ass would bray in surrender."

Hermione giggled and hugged the woman. "Thank you."

"Of course. Are you ready to practice?"

Hermione nodded. "What are we working on?"

Minerva smirked as they walked outside and were confronted by five men and women, "Ohh just everything."

Hermione blinked, "What?"

Minerva smirked, "Go!" She shouted and everyone charged Hermione. The red winged woman screamed and jumped into the air, wings keeping her afloat above the rest.

"If anyone brings her back to me, tied up within the hour, I'll buy everyone free drinks for a week!" Minerva shouted to them.

The people shouted in joy while Hermione felt nothing but betrayal. "Stupefy!" Someone shouted. And fear. Betrayal and fear. Lots and lots of fear.

She turned and flapped her wings as hard as possible while dodging the spells. She looked back in time to see a purple spell aimed straight at her head. She yelped and dived towards the ground, into the nearby forest to hide from her attackers.

She landed and immediately hid in a cave she had seen while flying for her life.

"Uh, excuse you?"

Hermione jumped and turned to see Bellatrix staring at her. She watched as the woman closed the book she was reading and stood to face Hermione. She crossed her arms, obviously unhappy to have her space intruded on. She was actually…kind of cute.

For a psychopath.

"Oh. Uh. Hi. I'm kind of hiding from…"

"KID! Take one for the team! We need free alcohol!"

A loud chorus of "YEAH" rang out after the initial voice.

"Everyone. I'm hiding from everyone. It's a test. I think I'm passing."

Bellatrix frowned. "And I'm hiding from everyone who hates me. Including you. I shouldn't earn their favor and hand out your location because...?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. Regardless of how mad at you I was I shouldn't have done those things."

"You've said quite a few cruel things as well."

Hermione frowned. "So have you, miss tojours pur. I don't hear you apologizing."

"And you won't. I did what I had to do. What my family has been doing for centuries, all for you. You however? Nothing but spite and hatred. More haunting than you dropping me was you laughing as I fell to my death. Then you tried to kill me a second time by leaving me there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I apologized. What more do you want from me?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "I want you to mean it. But I suppose that's too much for the golden girl of the golden trio."

Hermione sneered and charged the woman. "You say that like I don't dream of you every night! It's kind of hard to mean it, when I go to sleep and have to see your rotten teeth cackling while you carve into my arm."

Bellatrix grit her teeth, refusing to show that she had fixed and whitened them, and waved her hand.

" _Finite incantatem personalis_."

Immediately, Hermione felt the constant, dull pain she had become accustomed to cease. "What?" She asked confused as she touched various areas of her body.

Bellatrix looked on wearily. "I never tortured you in that room, Hermione. I cast a spell to make you believe I did much like the Longbottoms. All the screaming, the crucio's, the carving into your arm, it was just one spell. You stood there and looked me dead in the eye while you screamed. Remember?"

Hermione blinked rapidly as her memory changed itself. "Yes. I…why didn't you do this earlier?!" She hissed.

Bellatrix growled. "When? Hmm? When you were throwing me to my death or when mama lion was glaring at me with a wand aimed at my throat? Why is it that when I fix your little issue with me, you somehow find another? Why can't you just – " she stopped herself and Hermione sighed.

Upon taking a look at her arm and seeing it bare, Hermione whispered, "Thank you Bellatrix."

Bella sneered and saw Hermione's eyes flicker to her teeth. She quickly rose a hand to cover them. "Don't thank me." With another wave of her wand, she had the girl bound in ropes. "SHE'S OVER HERE."

Bellatrix glared at her and turned away, book in hand, while Hermione fumed on the ground.

* * *

 _What's wrong with you Bellatrix?_ She asked herself as she stomped through the forest. You _can't just scream 'why can't you just love me' at someone. No matter how badly…_

She leaned against a nearby tree and allowed the tears to fall.

"No matter what I do, she hates me. Why am I like this? Why couldn't I pick anyone else?!"

"Because this is how you are rewarded." Said a voice from behind her. Friendly for once.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and let her head fall against the tree. "Sire." She said with a sigh.

"What has she done this time Bella?" He answered, sounding thoroughly heartbroken at finding his friend in such a state.

Bella shook her head, "Nothing of import. Besides. I can't run to you every time she does something I don't enjoy. That most certainly will not make her…." She trailed off.

He sighed and turned her around. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her head. "I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want to fix it for you. I could always demand an arranged marriage?"

Bellatrix gave a choked laugh. "Oh then she'd really hate me if only to spite you."

He chuckled, "I can imagine the outrage. She's quite beautiful when she's angry, no?"

Bella sniffed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Yes." She whispered, admitting her feelings out loud for possibly the first time. "But so terrifying when it's aimed at me. For so many reasons Severus. She could really…she could really _hurt_ me, like no one ever has before. What's wrong with me?"

He rubbed her back as she trailed off into more tears. "Oh nothing my dear. Nothing at all. The heart wants what the heart wants. And sometimes it wants a bitch."

Bellatrix outright laughed at that and hit his arm. "Shut up."

He smiled, "It's true. But here's the thing Bellatrix. She may be a bitch, but you're THE bitch. So, take this time to regroup. You have three choices. Seduce her, let her come to you, or give up entirely. Whatever you decide, I will be right here."

They hugged once more and she bowed. "Sire."

He frowned. "Oh no you don't. You're flying back with me to make sure that little chit didn't undo all my hard work."

"Oh no."

* * *

 **2 Minutes later.**

"I hate you!" Bellatrix screamed as Severus did a swan dive.

He laughed and spread his wings, halting their descent and pushing them back into the sky. "So you're comfortable enough for the drop?"

Bellatrix paled, "I hate the drop. I hate the drop. No!"

Severus tsk'd, "I am not Hermione, Bellatrix, you know you can trust me."

Bella whimpered and without even a moment's consideration, let go of him. She watched as the ground approached far too rapidly and did her best not to scream on the way down. Unfortunately, she broke her record of not screaming the past three times, and a few seconds before she knew Severus would catch her, she began screaming. "Bail!"

Immediately, two arms wrapped around her and the ground receeded. Trembling, she held on to him while he congratulated her for doing so well. They flew back to the castle and she was escorted by the king to the kitchen where he made her tea spiked, as always, with alcohol and a calming draught.

"I hate you." She spat and sipped the liquid. She nearly gagged, "For fuck's sake is there ANY tea in this?"

He laughed and coyly responded. "A little bit?"

She shook her head. "Thank you. I think. You have definitely taken my mind off the day. Now go do kingly things. I'm going to go figure out what to do about the girl."

Severus smiled, "Gladly. You know I'm here for you." He kissed her head and left the room.

* * *

A/N: I can't decide if I want Severus to be gay, and who I want Andromeda to be with, so you decide. How was this chapter? Good?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Believe it or not, i have been busy writing. Just, not this story, exactly. I've got a masterpiece in the works. In this story, i made wrote for everyone to be topless. That was a terrible decision, i have fixed it in this chapter. And i do have another chapter or two ready to be posted, but i'd hate to overload you all with two in the same day.

* * *

"I'm sorry, did you say she cast another fucking spell on you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she held up her hands. "Whoa. Minerva, no. Down mama bear. Look." She lifted her sleeve and Minerva huffed.

"As pleased as I am by the sight, that doesn't change the numerous nightmares I've had to hold you through. That doesn't change the toll it all took on you."

Hermione made a face. "I..."

"It _doesn't._ " She sternly. "And it most certainly doesn't change the fact that I told her not to lift even a eyebrow your way lest I make a powder from her bones and use it to curse every single reincarnation she will ever have, so if you'll excuse me, I have a witch to burn." Minerva stood and left before Hermione could protest.

"You!" Minerva shouted angrily at the curly black hair in front of her. She rapidly approached the figure, wand out and eyes ablaze. "Black!" She shouted and came to a sudden halt when the woman turned, and Minerva was greeted with kind and beautiful eyes as brown as the whisky she often drowned her sorrows in.

"Professor?" Andromeda asked in confusion.

"Andromeda..." she breathed out, all of her fury vacating her at once. "Hi."

Andromeda frowned, "Why is your wand out? Did something happen?"

Minerva quickly hid her wand behind her back and her wings moved to hide it. "Ah no. Well yes actually. Your sister she – "

Andromeda narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did she hurt Hermione?"

Minerva shook her head. "Well no. But – "

Andromeda made a confused face, "Did she hurt anyone?"

Minerva shook her head again, "N-no, I just – "

"Oh did she finally remove that spell on Hermione?"

Minerva nodded, trapped within those eyes. "Yes, but she – "

"Oh good she's been feeling so guilty about that for days. She won't talk to any of us about it. She just goes off to Merlin knows where and lets her guilt eat away at her. I'm so worried…I haven't slept in days." She ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sure I look awful."

Minerva let her eyes roam the woman's face, "Never…. You look beautiful…." She said breathlessly.

Andromeda gave her a shy smile. "Thank you Professor."

Minerva smiled back, "Call me Minerva, please."

Andy smiled, "Very well, Minerva. Thank you for the compliment. It means everything coming from you. I'll see you around."

Minerva nodded and watched Andromeda walk away. "See you." She said once the woman was long gone.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Hermione standing there with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Minerva asked.

Hermione snorted, "Come on, _Minerva."_ She said imitating Andy. "Back to the room."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Holy shit Bella! You owe me your life!"

"What are you going on about now, Andybear?" She said as she found a stopping point in her book.

Andy plopped down beside the curled up woman and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. "McGonagall was heading this way to chop your damn head off, that's what! But somehow I distracted her."

Narcissa snorted from her seat near the fireplace. "She has a big fat crush on you. I thought it would've ended once Bella touched her girl, but apparently not."

Twin voices shouted, "SHE WHAT?!"

* * *

"So…you like Andy."

Minerva ignored her. "I suppose I won't hurt Bellatrix since she did remove the spell and you slept well last night. How do you feel?"

Hermione smirked, "I feel like you like Andromeda."

Minerva glared and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I feel much better. Nothing hurts, and it all seems like a dream. All the terror and nightmares, it's like they happened to someone else. But I still…I don't know how to get over it. I mean…is everything I feel towards Bellatrix invalid now? Am I wrong to…hate her?"

Minerva nodded and stepped up to her. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulder and locked eyes with the young woman. "I believe that for all intents and purposes, it did happen to you. So if you still feel anger and resentment towards her, Hermione, it's valid. If you still don't trust her or you feel like running when you see her, it's not an overreaction and you are more than welcome to run to me no matter where I am."

Hermione nodded and accepted the hug she was pulled into. "You're amazing Min." She said as she held on tight to the other woman.

Minerva kissed her head, "I love you, Hermione. You know that right?"

Hermione snickered, "As much as you love Andromeda?"

Minerva popped her arm. "Shut up. We're having a moment."

Hermione laughed. "You two certainly did. Stopped the great McG in her tracks!"

"We're still having a moment." Minerva said ignoring the younger woman and Hermione made a non-committal sound but was quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you stutter like that."

Minerva wacked her arm again.

* * *

Bellatrix approached Severus, "I have a plan and an idea. Well more like an idea and a very abstract plan."

Severus snorted and quickly glanced up from the papers he was examining. "Do tell."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him and herself. "Well I do believe quite a few women, Hermione included, are not exactly satisfied with their state of dress and are having a hard time wearing anything due to the massive wings attached to their backs so I popped into muggle London and saw something I believe could work for them."

He hummed, "Alright find someone to try it out on and if it works, then they can wear it."

Bellatrix nodded, "Could you um…order her to…"

Severus sniggered, "Sure. I'll assign Hermione to be your little doll. Assuming you aren't just trying to sneak a peek?"

Bellatrix blushed again and avoided his gaze, "No…I got much more than a peak the night I uh…"

"Saved my life? Very well." He wrote something down on the back of some vaguely important piece of paper. "Here. Hand it to her and bring it back. I need it."

Bellatrix shook her head at the man and cleared her throat. "And as for…you know…my vague plan…"

Severus put everything down and smirked as he put his chin on his fist, "You have my undivided attention."

Bellatrix glared at him. "Of course I do. I think that she and I should go ahead and – "

"Tie the knot? Do the dirty deed?"

Bellatrix's eye twitched, "Bite. The. Bullet."

He smirked, "I don't believe it's the bullet you want her to bite." He waggled his eye brows and Bellatrix ignored any wayward images her mind conjured, though it didn't stop the blush forming in her cheeks.

"What I mean is," she growled, and Severus winked, "It's time to send us out into the masses. She won't learn to trust me unless we are thrown together. And if she doesn't trust me…"

Severus nodded and sat back in his seat, contemplating her words, "Then she won't be biting anything of yours…Very well. I'll finish drawing up the basis for the laws, and you go sneak your peeks."

* * *

Hermione glared at Bellatrix, "What could you possibly need my help with?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "For fuck's sake is it so hard to be civil? You don't like having your chest out, well neither do a lot of women. Not to mention those who want to return to the wizarding world will likely need to be fairly decent. I have an idea, but I need someone to okay it. And since you gave me the idea…"

Hermione sighed, "Very well. Is there anywhere we need to go?"

Bella shook her head, "Here is fine." She cleared the center of the room and made Hermione sit in a stool. She reached down, and paused. "I'm going to withdraw my wand…"

Hermione was shocked at the considerate statement and nodded, "Thanks." She murmured and Bellatrix said nothing, as she began the spell.

"It took quite a bit of snooping around muggle dressing rooms – I was kicked out of more than a few places – but I eventually saw something that fit my needs, your needs rather."

Hermione watched the woman work and tried to reconcile her face with the one that used to haunt her dreams. "You look so different."

Bellatrix clenched her jaw, "Is that another dig at my teeth?"

Hermione nearly shook her head, but thought better of it, as there were quite a few needles around her. "No. They're perfect." She said absentmindedly thinking of how her parents would have appreciated them.

Bellatrix tried to squash the butterflies in her stomach and mentally groaned at how pathetic she was. "Then what?"

Hermione was silent for a while, contemplating the difference. "You look like…a normal person. Nothing like the madwoman I despise, but I still…."

Bellatrix looked her in the eye, despite the pain in her heart from Hermione's words. Gods how this woman could make her experience the full range of emotions in a matter of seconds. "At least you can look me in the eye. Progress is progress." _That's what I tell myself anyway. Merlin her eyes are so beautiful. And those horns are even more stunning up close…_

Hermione blinked and looked away. "To answer your question, yes."

Bellatrix frowned.

"It's incredibly difficult to be civil with someone I still consider a monster." Hermione's eyes reconnected with hers just in time to see Bellatrix flinch.

"I see." She said softly and repositioned herself behind Hermione. Once out of sight, her eyes fluttered as she unsuccessfully tried to hold back her tears. How did Hermione manage to break her heart every single time they were together? She turned away, and covered her mouth, trying to regain some form of composure.

"But…I suppose, there are many who would say the same to me."

Bellatrix slowly lifted her head and spun towards Hermione. The brunette's head was turned to the side as she addressed Bellatrix. "I can't promise anything, but I understand that we are allies. I'm sorry, for what I've done. I…I hope that you will come trust and forgive me, as I will work on the same."

Bellatrix's heart did somersaults in her throat. There was hope. She had a chance. "Hermione…" she whispered softly.

"I can't promise I won't spew hurtful words to you…Bellatrix." Bellatrix nearly wept. Never had Hermione said her name so…softly. "Or that Minerva won't at some point in time."

Bellatrix barked out a tearful laugh. "No worries. I'll just place Andy in the way."

Hermione chuckled, "That would actually work. I assume she told you about their most recent encounter?"

Bellatrix nodded and returned to work as she mended the outfit. The two of them managed to have a short, but pleasant conversation about Minerva's crush. It didn't last long before the silence returned, but it was more than enough to have Bellatrix floating on air.

She only soared higher, when she finished the outfit, there was a sheer look of awe on Hermione's face. "This is remarkable!" she exclaimed as she twisted in the mirror.

"You are a remarkable woman, Hermione. Thank you. I too am sorry for what I put you through. I hope you believe me when I say I hated every moment under that snake."

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, really smiled at Bellatrix. Her heart tripled in speed and she did her best to refrain from being obvious. "I um…I'm gonna get started mass producing these. You can go."

Hermione smirked, "These are my rooms, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix blinked, caught up in bright beautiful eyes. "Right." She said breathlessly. She shook her head, "Right. Sorry. I'll just – " She turned and left as fast as possible, racing straight to Severus' office.

"I take it things went well then?" Severus asked once Bellatrix floated into his office.

She sighed dreamily as she twirled her hair, "She smiled at me. Like…really smiled Severus."

He chuckled. "How are you this whipped before your first date?"

She rolled her eyes and wacked his arm. "Shut up. What are you doing?"

He smiled, "A rough draft of the laws I wish to put into effect. It's time to restore the kingdom. I'll have you and Hermione go over it later and then defend/amend it with the minister."

Bellatrix bowed, "Then do not let me distract you."

"HA!" he shouted and looked up at her, waving his pen, "You simply wish for me to get this done so you can see that girl again."

Bellatrix flushed, "Good day, your highness."

"Mmhm. Get out of here." He said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys! What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have agonized over this, but i think i am satisfied. I am writing the next chapter as you read. Just a reminder because it's been so long since i updated, but this is the wizarding world fresh off the heels of the war. Very fresh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Severus looked at the wizengamot (which was indeed missing quite a few members) and ignored all the hateful looks towards him as he adressed them.

"We raised you, and you betrayed us. That is our history. For years, we were forced to hide. To be less than we are. We were banned from the skies, banned from our ceremonies, banned from our normal lives, because you feared that we would one day strike out due to some imagined conflict. We are peaceful. We rarely even war against ourselves lest it be for the throne. And before we were…disbanded, there had not been an attempt on the crown for several thousand years."

The wizards murmured amongst themselves.

"It was not us who did this to you." One bravely spoke out.

Severus nodded, "And it was not us who allowed it to happen. We are no longer asking to live peacefully amongst you. We are telling you. Leave us alone. If any witch or wizard, attacks any of my people, they will be dealt with per me. And if I find that they were ordered to do so, then you will all be dealt with." He met the eyes of all of them and nodded. "I leave you in the hands of my most trusted subjects."

With that, he left and two more forms entered the room: Bellatrix and Hermione.

The voices in the room immediately launched into an uproar, a protest against the delegates they were forced to deal with.

Bellatrix waited them out before casting sonorous and yelling, "ENOUGH!"

The room quieted out of fear and some small amount of curiosity.

"You must ALL get used to seeing my face as I and Ms. Granger are the diplomats of Dragonkind as appointed by our King. If at any point this becomes a problem and you refuse us, there will be NO diplomacy. We will take land as we see fit, and we will guard it vigilantly. Any man, woman, or child seen crossing the border will be swiftly dealt with and their bones will form a barrier between us."

Hermione stepped forward to Bellatrix's side and spoke her half of the speech.

"Certainly this is not what we want. But it is what we will do if you choose to become uncooperative with us. Due to our history, there are no sympathizers amongst us for you. There is no one who will regret spilling your blood to prevent history from repeating itself. We are resolute in this. Do not test us."

The wizards gasped at hearing the harsh words spill quite unapologetically from Hermione's lips. She looked around to make sure they all understood her, making eye contact with each of them to assure them of the sincerity behind her words. She stepped back, and nodded to Bellatrix, who began the other half of her speech.

"But again," she started, her voice softer, yet stern, "that is something we all wish to avoid. We have basic laws we are willing to negotiate and perfect until we can come to an accord that is satisfactory for all."

After a few silent moments, one wizard spoke up, "I think I speak for all of us when I say…we are not interested in another war. Having known many of you since we were young, the…reveal and revival of your species is quite a shock. One we wish to deal with accordingly in order to prevent a repeat of history. You are sentient, you are our friends, and we will welcome you back into wizarding society."

Bellatrix eyed him, "We do not all seek to return to your society. Many of us simply wish to live in peace and return to our land, healing it and replenishing it with the creatures that belong there. That is what much of this meeting will be about."

For the next several hours, the group began negotiating laws and then territory, of which there was plenty for the dragons to reclaim. Of course, the meeting was not without its outbursts, but it was nothing more than the small team could handle. After several hours more, they had finally come to an accord.

 **· Any land belonging to Dragons that has been settled upon will immediately be relinquished back to the King with the settlers and their dwelling removed.**

 **· The monarch of dragons is to be given reign over the list of willing magical creatures approved by both parties. Any disregard for law performed by non-dragon magical creatures against wizards is to be trialed by a jury consisting of dragons, humans, and other members of that species.**

 **· Any dragon who wishes to return to life amongst wizarding England shall be free to do so with no hassle or decrease in pay and responsibilities. By all rights they are of equal standing as any wizard.**

 **· Any human committing an act of ill will towards dragons will be dealt with by the King, whose punishment is to match the crime.**

 **· Any minor government (or Monarchy) sanctioned attack (defined as assault, murder or attempted murder of no high ranking official) will result in the complete separation of the two communities with no retaliation.**

 **-Any further attack is to be understood by both parties as a declaration of war.**

 **· Any major government (or monarchy) sanctioned attack (defined as assault, murder, or attempted murder of any high ranking official or any mass attack) will result in the immediate declaration of war.**

Severus looked over the final draft complete with the minister's signature and smiled at the two women. "I'm impressed." He said and signed the paper. Bellatrix looked over at Hermione with a big grin, only to receive a slight one in return. It was more than she would have received several weeks ago, so while her own grin dimmed, it did not dissipate.

"Now then," he said as he finished signing. "Hermione, I know you have refrained from visiting your friends due to a desire to show solitude. Once you return this to the Ministry, I believe it will be okay for you to tell them the truth at your discretion."

Hermione smiled and took the paper with a bow, "Thank you, sire." He waved his hand, and she left the room.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "Soooo?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "Nothing has happened lately."

He nodded, "No news can be good news."

Bella smiled, "Oh it is Severus. She's not yelled at me or scowled at me, she looks me in the eye. It's progress. It's good news."

He grinned, "I'm glad. And here I thought I'd have to send Minerva away, first."

With a grimace, Bella nodded. "Still might. I'm not sure how long Andy can distract her."

He laughed. "That was surprising to us all. How is Narcissa?" He asked casually.

She rose a brow. "She's in a bit of distress. Draco is giving her the silent treatment."

He nodded, "And I'm sure the loss of her husband is taking its toll as well."

She attempted to school her features but failed and broke into laughter. "Oh my god you have a crush on her!"

Severus did not blush, because kings do no such thing, but he did gain a bit of red to his cheeks. "Dismissed." He said with a sniff.

"Oh no you don't!" She said and pulled up a chair. "Tell me!"

Severus sighed. "I hate you."

Bellatrix laughed. "Only cause I saw her naked first." Severus sighed and she smirked. "Payback is a bitch, your highness."

* * *

"How was it? Did she do anything? Do I need to give her a talk?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Min. She's respected every boundary I've set and she's somewhat pleasant when I'm not treating her like a criminal."

Minerva huffed. "I don't like her and I don't like that you two are forced to work together."

Hermione smirked, "Now, now Minerva. This is not the way to win Andromeda's hand."

Minerva's eye twitched and she folded her arms, "Whatever. I'll try."

"Awh aren't you cute when you're in love?"

Minerva glared and then smirked, giving Hermione the sinking feeling the tables were about to be turned. "And when, my dear, will you find love? Hmm? What about Tonks?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She hasn't spoken to me since the day I nearly left Bellatrix to die. I suppose within reason if she's as fond of her aunt as she seems to be."

Minerva tsk'd, "How about Draco?"

Hermione scrunched up her face and the older woman laughed. "My apologies dear! Okay then, young Mr Zabini. I've always liked him."

Hermione shrugged. "Eh. He's always made me feel beneath him. Not for being muggleborn, but for just existing."

Minerva hummed. "Mm yes. That's why I've always liked him. He reminds me of a young woman I once dated."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "In any case, I think I'm just a woman's woman."

Minerva tapped her chin. "What about Ginny?"

Hermione stared in horror and cut Minerva off before her suggestions could get worse. "Okay, how about I just let whatever happens happen? I'm going to go see my friends and figure out what to tell them about these things on my back." She said as she extended her wings

Minerva laughed as Hermione exited through a window.

* * *

Landing just outside the burrow, Hermione heaved a deep sigh and walked up to the door. Before she could knock, however, she was yanked inside.

"Hermione Granger where the HELL have you been?!"

She yelped as her wings were crushed in a tight hug. "Ginny…wings…pain."

The young girl released her and punched the part of her arm untouched by scales and ridges. "Don't you ever leave us like that again!" She shouted as the rest of the family flooded the room. They all took turns hugging her and admonishing her for leaving.

"Alright alright!" Arthur shouted. "Give her space." Once everyone settled down, he smiled. "We're obviously all very glad to have you back Hermione. Now tell us what's going on. Why were you at the ministry this morning?"

"The king has made me a diplomat. This morning I was negotiating the laws between our two communities. Now that everything is signed, everyone is free to return to their normal lives." Hermione looked around the room and frowned. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

They were all silent until Molly spoke up.

"I don't tolerate lynch mobs. None of us are very fond of Bellatrix, but if she has your support, then the very least they could have done was talk with you first. And the things they began to say about you all…" she shook her head. "It's like they learned nothing in the war."

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded. "I was pretty shocked myself, when I learned she was one of us. She's been having issues getting along with us all honestly." Hermione looked at the ground and hummed. Bellatrix was an outcast in both worlds, and she knew exactly what that felt like. Perhaps she would try again when they next met.

"Hermione. Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked, hurt by the fact. Hermione sighed and settled on a decision. As much as it pained her to lie, it was easier than the truth.

"I was conditioned not to. And it didn't matter anyway. I honestly didn't think this would happen in our lifetime."

Molly smiled, "But it has. Are you happy?"

Hermione grinned. "Very. I even enjoy flying now!"

Fred piped up, "Does that mean you'll be playing quidditch with us?"

George smirked, "Since you don't need a broom, I want you on my team."

Fred grinned, "You can have her mate, 20 quid says she still rubbish."

Hermione and George shouted. "You're on!"

Molly shushed them. "Boys! Not now. She's just gotten back and I'm willing to bet you haven't been eating properly. I just finished cooking dinner. Come eat with us."

Hermione nodded, "Gladly."

They sat at the table and enjoyed a post war meal. There was laughter and jokes, familial fights that ended with Molly screaming and really good food. Hermione sighed. She needed this return to normality.

"Are you spending the night?"

Hermione smiled. "No I have to get back and I don't think the beds here are big enough for my uh…extra appendages. Besides, I have a lot of work to do. I'll definitely be dropping by more often though."

Molly smiled. "You better. I'd hate to have to send a screamer your way."

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded. "Of course. Good night everyone!"

* * *

"Bellatrix!"

Bella turned around at the sound and smiled. "Hermione. Can I help you with something?"

Hermione blinked and stammered out an excuse before running away.

Bellatrix frowned. "Nice talking to you?" She called to the girl's back. "That was strange." Turning she came face to face with a stone faced Minerva and she nearly screamed.

"Minerva! What a um pleasant surprise. Andy sends her love."

Minerva blinked. "She what?"

Even years of keeping a straight face in front of Voldemort couldn't keep her from smiling just a bit at Minerva's immediate change. "Yeah she says hi, and she'd love to see you sometime, just tell her when. I have to go. Excuse me."

She quickly turned around and walked in the same direction as Hermione. She was yanked around the corner and a hand covered her mouth. Her hand moved to her wand when a smooth voice stopped her.

"Nice save."

She'd recognize that sound anywhere. Her breath was exhaled in a deep satisfied sigh as she all but melted against Hermione. Talk about pathetic. But Merlin the woman was soft and so warm. She placed her hand on Hermione's and pulled it away from her mouth, holding on to it on top of her collarbone.

"Why are we hiding?" She whispered and licked her lips, savoring the taste of Hermione's skin. Mentally, she pondered whether that was creepy and desperate. That train of thought was interrupted when Hermione placed her hand on Bella's arm and leaned down to whisper hotly in her ear.

 _I'm so in love._

"Sorry what?" Bellatrix said after realizing Hermione had spoken. Apparently, she spoke louder than she should've, as Hermione's hand came up to cover her mouth again.

"Shush! You'll get us killed." Hermione stayed silent for a while, listening for the woman. After a while, she whispered in Bella's ear. "I said, she's been on a rampage. I think they need to get together soon."

Bella nodded as she pulled Hermione's hand away, "Yes we do."

Hermione frowned behind her. "What?"

"We need to get them together soon. That's what you said right?" Bellatrix said, glad Hermione couldn't see the heat rising in her cheeks as she answered. "Is the coast clear?" she asked, desperate to change the subject. "No offense, but your breath is hot." Hermione snorted.

"Shut up and check."

Bellatrix smiled and slowly leaned out to check. Sighing, she stepped out into the hallway and nodded. "It's clear. What did you want to say to me, earlier?"

Hermione stepped out with her and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that, I look forward to working with you."

Bellatrix brow rose, "Oh really?"

Hermione nodded with a grin. "I don't have to do much of anything. Basically, I'm not the brains of the operation, you are."

Bellatrix glared, "Oh I see, you're excited that I get to do all the work while you float on your lazy backside."

Hermione smiled, "Lazy? Hey it's hard work protecting you. I'm already tired."

Bellatrix quieted, "I'm sure it is hard for you."

Hermione frowned and turned to Bellatrix, "Hey I said I was sorry. Don't torture me about it." She watched as the woman slowly started smiling.

"That was terrible." Bellatrix said as she erupted into laughter.

Hermione laughed, "Cheered you up though." She turned to face Bellatrix and placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulder. "In all seriousness, I am here only for looks and your protection. Not that you're weak, but well, dragons are stronger than most wizards and he doesn't want to take any chances. Hopefully no one will attack, but if they do, I swear to either take them down or get you to safety as quickly as possible."

Dear Merlin, Hermione either had no clue how beautiful she was or knew exactly what effect she had on Bellatrix. Those beautiful brown eyes bored into her as she swore her protection. She honestly hoped someone would try something so she could feel Hermione's arms around her. Bellatrix sucked in a breath and looked away, unable to maintain contact without spilling her heart.

"T-thank you, Hermione. That means a lot to me." She said and they walked in silence for a bit more, before Bellatrix sighed. "I have to get to work, but this was fun. I'd like to do it again sometime."

Hermione smiled softly, "I agree it was. I'm not sure how safe it is for you if we do it again."

Bellatrix scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I think I should have a talk with Minerva." Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Uh, no. Nope. Not a good idea."

Bellatrix frowned, "Is it really that bad? I've always looked up to her. She was strict but fair, and she always pushed us to do our best. To be honest, when my father was pushing us to marry a dragon, I may have considered her in my younger years, before I realized what an arse he was."

"You had a crush on Minerva?" Hermione asked with a grin. Bellatrix laughed and nodded.

"What can I say? I have a thing for strong women." She refused to look at Hermione. "I got over it once I realized I had no chance and I started to see her as a role model. I had hoped that once everything was reconciled she'd be the first to give me a chance, but I guess that was unrealistic too."

Hermione frowned, "I will definitely talk to her. I can understand what it's like to be misunderstood by both sides. If I can give you a chance then – "

"Then I suppose…" Minerva said as she stepped away from the shadows, "I can give her a chance as well." The two women turned around to see Minerva leaning against a nearby wall. "I am still very unhappy with the events that transpired through the war." She said with an angry glance to Bellatrix. "But," She sighed and her tone softened, "I am willing to sit down and talk with you about it over tea and ginger newts. Lots of ginger newts."

With that, she gestured to Hermione. "Come, we have much to discuss." Hermione nodded and walked away.

"I will see you around then, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled, "You as well, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: As you can see, Hermione has changed her 'tude. But for how long? And...where are her parents?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione smiled as she landed at the burrow. She was more than happy to see her magical family again. As she walked inside, she was greeted by Ron, Harry, and Ginny having a shouting match.

They stopped and turned to her.

Harry and Ron said nothing while Ginny rushed over with a smile. "Hermione! We were just talking about you. See the boys here have quite a few things to say about dragons, but I think it's just because they haven't had to face you with those opinions. So please, come over here and listen to what they have to say."

Hermione rose her brow and followed Ginny to a near by chair. The two silent men were ushered to stand in front of her and Hermione folded her arms. "Well?"

Silence.

"Oh no. Please. Tell me, the girl who saved your butts multiple times, what you think of my wings? Of my loyalties?"

"We saved you too!" Harry objected.

"Oh yes. Thank you for saving me from the trouble you put me in because you didn't listen. Not to mention the fact that you had help either in the form of someone else, or from my previous lessons."

Harry said nothing after that.

"And you Ron. I told no one how you abandoned Harry and I in the middle of the war." She looked to Harry. "I held you through your nightmares and you me, but he is the one choose?"

Harry sneered. "You chose Bellatrix over us!"

Hermione blinked. "How do you figure Harry?"

"She killed Sirius! And instead of helping me punish her, you rescued her!"

"So you're not even angry about the fact that she tortured me? Just that she killed your uncle who betrayed the crown. Tell me, if I had attacked Dumbledore, would you not have kicked me out of your group at his word?"

Harry growled. "It's not the same."

"You're right. What Sirius did was much worse. I know that he was your only link to your parents, Harry. And I'm sorry he was executed. But that doesn't mean you should execute Bella or Severus or any of us. You want someone to be angry at? Be angry at Sirius. He could have easily asked to be left out of this. Instead, he attacked the king. That was his choice."

Harry balled his fists and stormed out. Hermione shook her head and then turned to Ron.

"And what the hell are you doing?"

The redhead swallowed. "I'm watching out for him, Hermione. He's in a bad place."

Ginny scoffed. "You brainless dick. You're not watching out for him; You're encouraging him! You're egging him on and making this whole thing worse! Grow a pair of balls and tell him he's wrong. _That's_ watching out for him."

Hermione nodded resolutely. "What she said, but maybe a little less crude."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Get out of here Ron. I'm sure Harry's waiting on you to suck his dick and tell him he's right."

Ron sighed and left. Once he was gone, Hermione high fived her. "You never cease to amaze me Gin!"

Ginny smirked and polished her nails arrogantly. "Well you know. It's all in the hips."

When Hermione broke out into laughter, Ginny smiled. "So what brings you by?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just wanted to see you guys. Good timing huh?"

Ginny nodded and yanked Hermione out back. "Yep! We were just about to start a game!"

She walked out to see the family gearing up for a game while Arthur tried cooking on a grill.

"Hermione! Please tell me how to work this thing!"

Laughing, Hermione helped him get the fire started and then raced over to join in the game.

* * *

"I've been meaning to get you alone for some time now. Where are your parents, Hermione?" Molly asked after dinner. Hermione was volunteered to help with the cleanup while everyone else returned outside to play.

Hermione sighed and set the dish she was drying on the counter. "Australia. I'm afraid to contact them Molly. They won't forgive me for wiping their memory. And how can I bring them back to see me with wings and huge horns sticking out of my head? They were struggling with magic enough."

Molly embraced her, making sure to be careful of her wings. "Oh Hermione. It'll be difficult for a while, but they're your parents. They love you and they will eventually forgive and accept you. You are far too wonderful for anyone to cast out of their life." She kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms comfortingly.

Hermione sniffed. "W-will you come with me?"

Molly nodded as she wiped the tears from Hermione's face. "When do we leave?" She asked and smiled at the big watery grin she received in return.

* * *

"Oh." Hermione said as she burst into the room through the window. She seemed to have interrupted Minerva and Bellatrix during their reconciliation. "Sorry." She said quickly. "Minerva. I'm going off with Molly to find my parents."

Bellatrix stood abruptly, almost knocking her drink on the ground. "You…oh my god."

Hermione and Minerva both frowned at the woman. "Bellatrix?"

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes. "How many more ways can you hate me?" she whispered. Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

"What? No. They…They're fine! I – "

Bellatrix nodded and shook her head, all at the same time. "You wiped their memories and sent them to Australia. I know. _He_ knew."

Minerva stood and walked over to her trembling surrogate daughter. The poor child was mumbling her denial under breath, and Minerva felt her heart break. Pulling Hermione into a hug, she eyed the other woman. "Bellatrix, I think you should go."

Bellatrix nodded and backed out of the room, tripping over items. Her vision was blurry with tears of her own. "Yeah. I…I didn't do it. I just…."

"Go." Minerva said sternly and Bellatrix rushed out with a broken apology.

She ran straight to Severus and stood in the door of his office, eyes wild and wet. He stood from his seat and his wings propelled him over to her.

"Everyone out!" He shouted and they quickly vacated the room.

"She didn't know."

Severus shook his head as he guided her to a nearby chair. "Didn't know what Bella?"

"Her parents. She didn't know…"

Severus' eyes widened. "And you told her."

"I…I think I..." She ran to the bathroom and he followed, holding her hair back as she heaved into the bowl. Once it was over, she sobbed and Severus pulled her into a tight hug. He gathered her as closely as possible and his white wings formed a cocoon around them. "Oh gods she's going to hate me forever."

"Oh honey. She won't. I think this is meant to be Bellatrix. The queen promised your family the time would come, and I think the time is now. Just give her space." He said as she cried into his shoulder. "It'll work out, Bella. It will."

"Yeah right." She spat and curled up against him. "What was I thinking, Sev? I can't do this! I'll never be good enough for her!"

"Bellatrix?"

Both of them stopped and Severus whispered for her to make herself neat. He cleared the snot and tears from his clothes and stepped outside.

"Hello Hermione." She bowed in greeting. "Bellatrix will be right out." He said and sat at his desk, 'working'. No way he was missing this.

She thanked him and sat in a nearby chair. When Bellatrix walked out, she stood. Hermione frowned at the lack of color in her cheeks. "Bellatrix…" she said softly and sighed as the pale woman refused to meet her eyes. She closed them and forced the words out. "I don't hate you."

She sighed and looked at the woman. "At least, I'm trying not to." She watched as a tear slid down Bellatrix's cheek. Shaking her head, she ignored it in favor of herself. "Just please…be honest with me. Were you there?"

Bella vigorously shook her head and stepped forward. "No! I swear! I was busy with other things that day. But…" She bit her lip and looked down. "I was supposed to be. I…I was in charge of that mission." Hermione's eyes closed and she stepped back as her wings moved to protect her. Bellatrix rushed forward, tears renewed.

"Hermione, I didn't want any of that. You know that right? I was always cheering for you. Always searching for some way to help you." She reached out to touch her, but stopped herself and just stood close to the woman. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't enough but…"

"Stop." Hermione said and took a deep breath. "I forget sometimes, that you were as unwilling as the rest of his victims." She seemed to repeat that over and over in her mind. "Look. I…what you said bothered me. That's why I'm here. I don't hate you. I just…need time. So we can move forward."

Bellatrix nodded. How was it that her heart could shatter and heal all at the same time? Merlin the stress this girl put her through. "I understand."

Hermione nodded and was seemingly about to leave when she stopped. "Can you…can you take me to them?"

"I can." She rasped out. "Whenever you're ready." Hermione's eyes closed and she rushed out. "Sev." Bellatrix croaked, and immediately, the man was at her side. Her knees gave out and he put her back in the chair. "What…what just happened?"

Severus smiled, "Fate, Bellatrix. She doesn't hate you. In fact, she wants to 'move forward' and continue to build your budding relationship."

Bella's eyes closed and she laughed. "It's ridiculous how torn up over this girl I get. I just…years, _years_ of nothing but darkness and cruelty and torture, and she just…shines, Sev. I can't not want her."

Severus smiled, tears shining in his eyes as well, and he cupped her face. "Oh, Bella. I wish you could see yourself when you talk about her. I'm sure of it now. The queen's promise will come to fruition with you."

She sniffled and shook her head. "I'm scared, Sev. I mean…we're not even dating and I…well look at me!"

He smiled and gently stoked her cheek, "Love is scary, Bellatrix. You've given her complete power over you and she doesn't even know it yet. But if you just hang on, she'll realize what a gift you have given her and she'll cherish it. She'll cherish you. And she'll give you something equally as beautiful. What you two have, it's special. It's a once in a lifetime thing and I am so grateful that I'll get to see you experience this. The two of you will be together if I have to tie her to a bed and let you have your way with her."

She laughed and he smiled at the happy sound.

"Bellatrix, you are such an amazing person, and an even better friend. Once she gets to know you like I do, she'll fall for you just as hard as you've fallen for her. It's fate, honey. Just hold on to her. Okay?" She nodded as the tears fell anew and he pulled her into a hug. "You are more than good enough for her, and one day, she'll realize that."

* * *

"Why did you run after her?" Minerva asked from her seat facing the door. She put down her tea and tried to adopt her most accepting tone.

Hermione stared at Minerva blankly and sighed. "I don't know Min. Something about that tortured look on her face…I just couldn't let her think I hated her."

Minerva rose a brow, "Don't you? You called her quite a number of names earlier."

Hermione shrugged. "I was angry, hurt. Old habits."

Minerva nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose. Do you like her?"

Hermione frowned and shrugged, "She's alright once you get pass the ex-snake mistress thing." Minerva stared at her knowingly and Hermione reared back. "Ew. Not like that! She…No!"

"It's alright if you do, Mia." She said softly. "You know I'm here for you no matter what."

Hermione's eyes widened and she scoffed in disbelief. "Since when is Stockholm 'alright'?!"

Minerva shrugged, "Is it? You said it yourself that it feels like those things happened to someone else. And she is a beautiful woman. Not to mention, she seems like she'd be perfect for you. I spent time with her today and she is a totally different person. Witty, sarcastic, intelligent, powerful…."

Hermione shook her head, "That's…no Minerva. Just no. Look I don't need this right now." Standing, Minerva embraced the young woman, making sure to be careful of her red and black horns.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Even if it's about Bellatrix. I feel like I've made it hard for you these past days, trying to support any remaining anger towards her, that I forgot to let you know you can feel any ardour towards her. If you want her to be your friend, I'm okay with that. If you want her to be your lover, I'm okay with that too. If you want her sister, that's fine as well. I draw the line at Mr. Riddle however."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, settling into the hug. "I don't know what I want her to be Minerva. I just don't want her to think I hate her."

"Do you? Are you absolutely certain you don't hate her?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm not, but I am."

Minerva chuckled, "I think I understand. Are you afraid of her?"

Hermione thought back to Bellatrix's face when she seemed to think Hermione hated her. Not to mention their little embrace to hide from Minerva. She couldn't have done that if she was afraid.

"No." She rasped. "I'm not afraid of her. You should have seen her earlier. She looked like someone had killed her sisters."

Minerva rubbed Hermione's back gently, massaging the spot between her wings. It was comforting and relaxing. "What do you want to do about your parents?" A shuddering exhale was her answer and Hermione burrowed deeper into her. She sighed happily when black wings surrounded her.

"I don't know." She whimpered and Minerva kissed the side of her head. "She said she could take me to them, but…what if they've been lying in that house all this time? What if the city buried them in unmarked graves somewhere, because I wasn't there to claim them?" Minerva shushed her and Hermione tried to get her breathing under control.

"You'll never know if you don't find out." Minerva said softly. "Take some time to yourself, and then go find them."

* * *

A/N: How was that?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I've been sitting on this because i'm not completely satisfied with it, but i like it. I can't say when the next update will be, but i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The entire trip to and from Australia was silent and uncomfortable. Bellatrix longed to reach out to her, to speak, to hug her, but it was more than clear such advances would not be welcomed.

So, she remained silent. And when Hermione fell to her knees at the headstone, Bellatrix turned her eyes towards the night sky, begging for forgiveness. Gut wrenching sobs and half formed apologies spilled from the woman.

Bellatrix wept silently.

After a few moments, the dark witch shook her head to clear it and did her best to remain strong. There was no room for her guilt here. This was for Hermione.

With a deep breath, she examined their surroundings. Not too far from them was a couple, staring and pointing. Undoubtedly, they were speculating at the silhouette of Hermione's horns and wings. She bit her lip. The girl needed more time. She was working on a way to remove them when she saw one make a call. Dammit.

"Hermione, we need to go."

The brunette took only a few seconds to gather herself before she nodded.

She scooped Bellatrix up and flew them to a nearby abandoned building. Bellatrix set about making the place somewhat livable and fixing dinner for them.

"Please eat." She said softly and offered Hermione a plate of food. When she received no response, she tried a different tactic. "Tell me about them?" That seemed to bring Hermione out of her mind. She sniffled and shrugged.

"Yeah. Sure. Um…" Hermione laughed. "Well how they met is really weird."

Bellatrix soaked up every story, every rant, every detail Hermione shared about her parents. It was cathartic for them both. Hermione was able to relive the better days of her childhood, and Bellatrix felt somewhat better knowing who's life she destroyed.

"Thank you Hermione." She said softly and Hermione shook her head.

"What for?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I've hurt too many people under that snake. For sanity's sake, most of them were faceless and that never sat right with me. In the moment it was better that way, not knowing what potential I've ruined, or who's husband or son I took away. When it's all said and done, not knowing makes me feel like more of a monster. I care about them. I wish I didn't have to do that. I wish I could go back and return what I've taken. You don't know how mad I drove myself some nights. I…" She stopped and sighed.

Hermione blinked at her. "What was it like for you? You don't have to tell me details of course, but…" Bellatrix sighed and curled up in the large chair.

"No…you deserve to know I suppose. And maybe it'll help me, explaining it all to someone." She shook her head. "I've known the history of our family since I was old enough to read. We were the heroes dressed as villains. It was something that was drilled into mine and my sisters' heads for years. Growing up, we were told that it was our honor to exist on the dark side of the world - to welcome in dark magic and to be criminal until our moment of heroics occurred. It started off so easy. All I had to do was bully a few kids and make sure everyone hated me. That's it. Behind closed doors I would fawn over the King. I looked up to him like he was a living fantasy. But then he came. This halfblood who had the nerve to look down on the very muggles he came from. A man so dark you could taste it in his magic. My father demanded I join him. I had no choice."

Bellatrix sighed, tearfully. "Andybear had left us by that time, and I was so hurt, I forced myself to consider her a traitor to the crown. Narcissa was to be married off to Lucius and I knew he would gravitate closer to that scumbag, so I accepted my fate. Working for him was…" She shook her head. "It was awful, Hermione. I did so many things…there was a reason I volunteered for Azkaban. There was a reason I acted insane. I felt that way - All those faces, the screams." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"There is just no making peace with that. I did what I had to do to survive. That's what I tell everyone but the truth is, even I don't believe that. After my stint in Azkaban, I started to believe in him. He had come back. The dragons had not. He was revered, Severus was not. I started to believe in everything we were doing. I forgot about the dragons, the queen, the king all of it. I hated my sisters, I hated potter, I hated everything about everyone. Severus could make me kneel, remind me of my mission, but he couldn't make me care about it – about him, he couldn't make me believe. And then you showed up."

Bellatrix shook her head. "The moment you entered my house, I knew. The moment I saw you, I knew. And I was so ashamed of what I had become. When I saw you in your true state, I was amazed. I grew up hearing stories of your ancestors, dreaming of them constantly as a child. I fell in love and wanted nothing more than to see you all restored. I wanted to be greeted into dragon kind with open arms. When you woke up…your fear of me, your hatred…it was everything I deserved. It hurt so much worse than Azkaban and I…"

She laughed, devoid of humor. "I was so heartbroken. All of you looked at me like the faithless criminal I am. All of you except Severus and to this day, I don't know why. He sees something in me that I'm not sure is there anymore. "

"It is." Hermione said softly.

Bellatrix's head shot up and she frowned. "What?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's there. You should've heard Minerva talk about you after your meeting."

Bellatrix snorted, "You mean the threats after I told you about your parents?"

"No. I mean the compliments she piled on after I chased you down." Hermione said with a smile. "She thinks you are amazing. And that is high praise from her. I mean she even thinks we would be a good match. Which is absurd honestly, don't you think?"

Bella shrugged ignoring the tug at her heartstrings. "Stranger things have happened. Besides, we get along well when I'm not torturing you." Hermione chuckled. "In any case the royal family decreed that it is my destiny to marry a dragon. I'm keeping my options open."

Hermione blinked. "O-oh. I didn't know that. Ready to return?"

Bellatrix nodded and stepped into the brunette's personal space. Her eyes on the beautiful horns Hermione was sporting. "You're beautiful by the way. I hope you don't think otherwise." She said casually. "I'd always dreamed of how you would look, but I never imagined…" she trailed off as her eyes lowered, examining the wings spread on either side of her.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly. "Hold on. I won't drop you."

"Thank you." Bellatrix said in surprise and grasped on to the young woman, feeling as though progress had been made.


End file.
